Tigris
by DuckiePray
Summary: "There are rare moments in life when we are blessed to receive exactly what we need, when we are not even seeking it. Such a gift should never be taken for granted." Four weeks after "Bonds", a terminal illness has rocked the Hamato family. Yet true to turtle luck, one rainy night delivers hope in the form of a new unexpected friendship.
1. Beast

***Um...hi. It's me. Yes, I know it's been a while. I've certainly missed writing, but also all of the wonderful friends I made over the years in this community. I don't know who's still out there, but please know you weren't forgotten. I could ramble on about _why_ I haven't been writing, but that's not why you're here.**

 **So, I'll just get down to business. The timeline for this little fic-let falls in between "Bonds" and "Sacrifice" within my normal series. I've been wanting to pen this origin story for a while, and when I decided to try my hand at a little writing, it was the first thing I had to tackle. If you're new to my writings, you may have noticed I buck many of the traditional characters and villains from the series. That being said, it would be easy to think that I ripped off a certain animal from one that already exists within their known universe.**

 **Truthfully I DID rip her off, but not from the turtles' universe. She was inspired by an animal I met while pet-sitting many years ago, and made a sudden unexpected appearance on the scene in Sacrifice. I told a little of her backstory through Mike, but never had the chance to show you where she came from, until now.**

 **Yeah, it's gonna get emotional, but you had to expect that. I didn't plan any aspect of this little fic - simply set the ball in motion, and watched where it would go. If you're an old friend...thanks for reading. If you're new to my series...it's a complicated mess. But I hope you enjoy. I don't own the TMNT, but it's been fun reacquainting myself.**

* * *

The sound of pouring rain was the only thing accompanying the red-masked turtle that evening, and it had done little to improve his mood. All Raphael wanted was a breath of fresh air and a break from the current heaviness inside their home, but his walk had achieved neither.

Granted, even wandering the damp passages of their underground world was less discouraging than sitting in the den with his brothers. There had been guilt upon his departure, but it wasn't strong enough to force him to stay behind another night and maintain a good face for the others. _Not yet, anyway._

The turtle's initial plan of going topside was swapped out for an aimless subsurface stroll when he realized the deluge really _wasn't_ letting up. _Genius warned me it wasn't gonna quit, but he least he didn't try to stop me this time._ Raphael had considered weathering the elements as in many times past, but his recent bout with H1N1 left the turtle unusually leery. _Donny and the docs have enough to deal with right now – they don't need to start worrying over_ my _shell again._

Raphael resigned himself to what little freedom the sewer tunnels offered. It wasn't a particularly satisfying experience, but at least he didn't have to pretend everything was all right. Nearly a month had passed since his purple-masked brother and Luke dropped the bomb that everyone wanted to avoid. Their Sensei was dying.

It was no secret that their father's health had been failing for months, but hearing the finality of the announcement triggered a strange, emotionless reaction the red-masked turtle didn't expect. As volatile and violent as his mind felt up to that point, he was now consumed by a numbing sensation that left him feeling very little, neither positive nor negative.

He embraced the "non-feeling", as it enabled him to fake the confidence that he sensed his younger brothers especially needed. But there were days when the desensitized sensation that allowed him to get up every morning threatened to be overwhelmed by the reality of the situation...and that was when he _had_ to separate himself.

Leonardo hadn't wanted him to leave. He could see it in his older brother's eyes at their parting, a pleading quality that had only recently become so easy to decipher. The look nearly stopped him from walking out the door, but Raphael comforted himself with the fact that he _was_ coming home.

While the blue-masked turtle usually craved his own share of solitude, he'd been sticking much closer to Raphael as of late. It was such a rarity to have their leader openly leaning on him, it reinforced the necessity for the cold awareness of his psyche.

 _How long do you really think it can last?_

The inner question brought the turtle up short in his step. _Feeling nothing doesn't change that Splinter's dying. It don't even help anyone else. But the longer I don't have to deal with it, the better-_

An unholy yowl jerked him out of contemplation, and spun Raphael's head to look back over his shoulder. The echoing screech repeated, making him wince with its intensity. He'd seen (and heard) enough cat fights in his days to recognize the sound as belonging to a feline. While those signals were usually associated with aggression, however, this one rang more of pure distress.

The wail seemed to be getting closer with the passing seconds, drawing his attention to the running water that was only a few steps away. While it normally flowed at a moderate pace, when the rain kicked up on the surface it often turned into a miniature torrent.

The bright yellow color of a plastic bin caught his eye as it rounded the sharp corner by which he'd paused. It took another moment to notice the squirming bundle of fur clinging to the side of the container. Even while he watched, the bin rolled and pitched wildly in the rough water, and the creature disappeared from view.

The bin flipped a second time, and the frantic cat emerged with it, clearly struggling to keep its head above water. Torn, the red-masked turtle began running alongside the scene. A sudden onslaught of pity demanded action. _Shell. Guess I'm getting wet tonight after all._

He barely took the time to shrug out of the straps of his backpack before launching into the storm drain after the yellow bin. With a few strong strokes, his hand captured the cracked edge of the container. He had such difficulty keeping a good grip, he couldn't imagine how the cat managed to cling to the tote for any length of time.

A small tidal wave washed over the turtle, catching him off guard. It wasn't enough to swamp him, but it momentarily took Raphael's breath away as water entered his lungs. By the time his eyes were cleared, he realized he couldn't see the animal. He immediately began searching under the tumultuous surface with his free hand, before a now familiar screech gave away the cat's location on the _inside_ lip of the bin.

With a shaky breath the red-masked turtle kicked his legs against the current and forced his way back to the sidewall. He shoved the container onto dry ground and crawled out behind it. Raphael came up on all fours beside the bin and peered inside at the bedraggled ball of fur curled up in the corner, which was now strangely silent.

Brow furrowed, he leaned over the lip of the container for a closer look. "Hey. Hello?" Raphael shook the bin lightly when the animal still didn't move. "Not gonna croak on me, are ya? Cause I went to a lot of trouble to go after you. Can you move or _something_?"

He was irritated when the cat didn't budge, and stretched a hand toward it experimentally. Raphael was mere inches from poking the lifeless lump when the feline jolted, and sharp teeth buried into his wrist. The turtle rapidly withdrew his hand with a loud curse, shaking his limb on instinct to remove the offending beast.

But even as teeth lost their grip, a set of claws dug into his arm for dear life. Raphael backpedaled from the crate with an undignified cry and twisted around in a circle, the cat dangling from his arm like a tether ball whirling around a line. With another curse he regained the presence of mind to grab the animal by the scruff of its neck, and yank it free from his burning arm.

The turtle glared at the captured feline and seriously considered flinging it against the wall, if not back in the storm drain. The pathetic meow that escaped his prisoner still made him growl, but he didn't follow through on the savage urge. Instead he cursed the animal severely before lowering it to cement, and rapidly backing away.

"Y' better hope I never see you again," he muttered darkly. "Enjoy your life, ya brainless little pipsqueak."

Raphael turned with a huff and backtracked to where he'd dropped his bag. _Man, when Donny finds out I went swimming, he'll pump me so full of meds I'll sleep for a week. Stupid thing was a waste of my time. Speaking of time, I wonder how late it actually is..._

He started to reach for the phone on his belt, before realizing in a flash that the device had taken the plunge _with_ him. Raphael withdrew his ruined cell phone with a groan. _Sure, bonehead, leave your snacks behind, but go ahead and destroy your phone. Genius is gonna be thrilled._

Raphael replaced the phone with an air of disgust and shouldered his bag. Despite the warmth of the summer, the temperature of the water left him with a chill that had already seeped into his bones. _Better just bite the bullet and go home._ He turned on heel to head back, when the last woeful sound the cat had made repeated in his mind.

 _I'm not checking on that stupid thing again. I saved him, and what'd I get for it? Don's probably gonna have to give me a tetanus shot,_ he thought grumpily. _I already destroyed my phone for it, and now I'm walking away._

At least, that was his intention. His legs ignored his mind's order, and remained rooted to that spot upon which he stood. Raphael rolled amber eyes. _I ain't going back for it. It's fine._ Yet he squirmed uncomfortably on his feet while guilt competed with annoyance. _Why the shell do I suddenly care so much?_

With a frustrated snarl he turned around _again_ , and stomped down the tunnel. _Little beast probably ran off already. I ain't gonna go searching for it._ The turtle fully expected the cat to be gone, but his hopes were dashed when he discovered it lying in the same position in which it had been left.

"Darn it, y' stupid cat! What are you hanging out here for? Get going! It ain't nap time!"

The feline raised its head at his approach, but didn't try moving.

Raphael crossed his arms. "Well? Go on, get outta here!" He punctuated the statement by swiping his hand through the air, eliciting a low hiss from the animal. "You know what? Screw you. I'm gone." He planned to walk away, but instead continued the awkward stand-off with the cat.

"If you're so scared of me, why are ya still here?"

Another hiss emitted more softly than the first, and the cat _did_ try to rise, unsuccessfully.

The red-masked turtle swore. "You're hurt, is that it? Of _course_ you're hurt. What the shell am I supposed to do with you, huh? You already tried to chew off my hand just for checking on you."

A tail twitched in the darkness, as though to assert the feline's innocence.

"I ain't touching you again." Raphael glowered.

The cat lowered its head to rest on top of its paws.

"You think I'll trust you if you act all tame now? It's too late, you little cretin. Already showed me your true colors."

Glowing eyes gazed up at him imploringly, and the turtle sighed, suddenly defeated. "What am I supposed to _do_ with ya?" he repeated, then fingered his backpack as an idea occurred to him. "I can think of one thing, but you're probably not gonna like it."


	2. Forced

***Let's keep this going. :) I still don't own the TMNT...or Freddy Krueger. Pretty glad about the Freddy Krueger part, though I've created some villains who could probably compete with him.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Donatello cast a nervous glance in the direction of the kitchen, then exchanged a look with Michelangelo. "It's been over fifteen minutes. I'm starting to think we should check on Leo."

"He's only heating up frozen egg rolls," his orange-masked brother returned cheekily. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The number of scenarios that ran through Donny's mind in a five second span made him cringe, but his younger brother was the first to rise.

"You're right, bro, better safe than sorry. Wouldn't want ya to have to fix another microwave."

As Mike dashed from the room, the soft rustling of material followed by a hoarse cough drew Don's gaze to the couch. "Are you all right, Master?"

Whiskers quivered as his father mustered a deeper breath which the purple-masked turtle _knew_ was inadequate. "There is little point in repeating myself, Donatello."

Don nodded meekly, even though his Sensei's request was impossible for _any_ of them to follow. Splinter was rightfully weary of the constant concern heaped on him from every direction, but that didn't mean he or his brothers were capable of turning it off.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything, Sensei?" he pressed, despite the warning he'd received. "You haven't eaten since this morning. At this rate, you know what Doc's going to insist."

Onyx eyes regarded him warily. "I trust you are not giving our friends _more_ reason for worry."

Donny sighed. "Sensei, I don't _have_ to tell them, particularly Luke. He keeps an eye on you through the implant when he isn't down here."

"Ah yes, the implant," the rat said distastefully. "I regret that I ever agreed to such a thing."

"You know it's only-"

Splinter held up a clawed hand to cut him off. "I am perfectly aware all of you are working toward my best interest, Donatello. That does not make it less irritating."

The turtle stared at the floor, unable to look his father in the eye for the following question. "Then what do you want me to do? I'm honoring your wishes the best I can. I ...I left the research behind weeks ago. We aren't performing further tests. We're not _doing_ anything except trying to make you comfortable, so...You're going to have to straight out tell me what you want." He was consumed by the faded pattern of the rug at his feet, and not prepared for the soft fingers which grazed his knee.

"I want you to remember that you are my _son_ ," Splinter said firmly. "I would like to enjoy some of the time I have left with my family, without being constantly reminded of how my body is failing. It reminds me on a regular basis, without the rest of you drawing attention to it."

Donatello _wanted_ to maintain eye contact, but he couldn't – not the way careful control was slipping away. He wished he could pretend to scratch his eyes and remove evidence of threatening tears, but his Master would see right through it. A bowed head only partially concealed the emotion, but it was all he could manage for the moment.

"Sensei, I-"

Whatever gibberish he'd been about to mumble was drowned out by the jarring sound of his phone ringing. He glanced over at the device guiltily, but then snapped it up. It was best not to avoid calls when few people had your number, especially since none of them knew exactly what Raphael was up to. However, the displayed number didn't belong to his hot-headed brother, but someone much further removed.

"Do not keep your young woman waiting," the rat said reproachfully.

Don looked up in surprise. "How did you know it was-"

"Donatello. Answer it. You are already separated from Jenna-chan far too often."

He obediently hit the button to prevent the call from going to voice-mail, but couldn't tear away from his father's gaze. "Hey, Jen."

"Hi, Donny." The young woman's tone carried a forced warmth that he couldn't get used to hearing. "Are you busy?"

Donatello was conflicted, but caught Splinter shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. "Um...I'm...no. I'm free, Jen. Sorry it took me a minute to answer the phone."

"You don't have to apologize, Don. I'm just making sure."

He withheld a sigh. _She shouldn't feel like she's intruding by calling me._ "I always have time for you, Jenna." Donatello hoped the assurance felt genuine and not strained.

Splinter waved both hands to "shoo" him out of the room, and Donny hastily fled into his adjacent lab. Honestly, part of him was relieved for the interruption. Then again, talking to the young woman wasn't much easier than the conversation he'd _been_ having. The turtle dropped into his abandoned desk chair as he contemplated the best way to greet his girlfriend.

"So what's going on today?" Donatello intentionally avoided asking how she was doing. There was no simple answer.

"Still working on tying up all the loose ends. I wish there was some fast forward button I could press, and get to the end of all this nonsense. The hours are crawling by like _days_."

Don surprised himself by chuckling, and coughed awkwardly to cover it up. "Only three more weeks, Jen."

"D' you have any idea how long that is when I'm cut off from you?"

"I have some idea," he admitted ruefully. "I wish I could help you with this. It seems like the move is a lot to deal with on top of...everything else."

"The hope of the move is the only thing keeping me sane right now, Donny. The knowledge that we're leaving everything behind, escaping from this blasted house...I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to getting on that plane."

"I'm looking forward to it too, I just..." Don paused, trying to figure out how to phrase what he needed to say. "I don't want you to build this move up in your mind. I'm sure it'll be good for you and your mom, but it won't...it won't fix everything." He whispered the last words, hating the necessity of speaking them.

"I know that," she acknowledged, almost as faint. "But being in this house where we did everything together, where we laughed, cried, and became a family, the first family I ever had...Don, it's killing me, and I know it hurts Victoria worse. We _have_ to get out of here, away from the memories around every corner. Micheal's fingerprints are everywhere. _Everywhere!_ We can't escape him. And I don't really want to, but the void is so..." She trailed off slowly, then continued. "We need a fresh start."

"I hear that," he said mechanically, dread deepening in his heart. Jenna still knew nothing about _Splinter's_ grim diagnosis. The timing of Michael's murder and the revelation of the state of his Sensei's health coincided so closely, he hadn't been able to break the next round of bad news to the young woman.

 _Something else to look forward to,_ he thought bitterly.

"I know you've got to be worried about Victoria, but Donny...She's an incredible woman. I'm more sure than ever that she can handle meeting you guys...when you're ready."

Donny winced at the anxiety in her tone. "We'll work it out, Jen."

"Are you only saying that to shut me up, or do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't try to shut you up, Jenna. I love the sound of your voice too much."

"Flattery won't get you off the hook that easily." The return of her slight playfulness made him smile, against all odds.

"But maybe it could get me-"

The door to the lab flew open so hard that it crashed into the wall, nearly startling Donatello out of his desk chair. He whirled around in his seat, half angry at the intrusion, and half expecting disaster. What he _saw_ was a sopping wet Raphael with extremely angry, red welts running down his right arm, clutching a bag against his plastron with the left one.

"Genius, I need your help with a couple things."

"Donny, what was that?" Jenna echoed in his ear. "Did a bomb go off?"

"Not yet, but it's about to," he replied shortly. "Can I call you back?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be here. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Don clicked off the phone and fixed his older brother with a smoldering look. "You _swore_ you wouldn't get into trouble tonight."

"I didn't!" Raphael's return gaze was indignant. "I wasn't even on the surface."

"Then why are you all wet, and look like you were attacked by Freddy Krueger?"

"I'll explain all of it if ya can stop judging me for five seconds!"

Donatello took a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"Yeah, but you're still judging."

The purple-masked turtle pinched his temples against the onset of a fresh migraine. "Raph, I really can't deal with this on top of everything else."

"Will you at least hear me out before you convict me?"

Donatello nodded, biting his tongue.

"What you're looking at is living proof that no good deed goes unpunished," Raph muttered.

"What good deed? You said you weren't on the surface. Though that doesn't explain anything about your current condition."

"I might 'ave spent a little time in the storm drain."

Don leaped to his feet. "The _storm drain?_ Raph, the bacterial content in that water has to be astronomical! With your compromised immune system you shouldn't have been anywhere near it!" Mentally he began taking inventory of antibiotics, and plotting his brother's first dosage. "Not to mention the infection risk from whatever that is." He motioned to his brother's arm.

"I had a good reason at the time," Raphael said defensively. "Least, I thought I did. That's the other thing I need your help with."

The burly turtle inexplicably extended his backpack toward him. Donny was thoroughly confused, but reached to accept the bag. Before he could lay a hand on it, the pack shifted violently in his brother's grasp.

"Bro, what the shell is that?!"

His brother suddenly smirked. "Thought you might wanna meet Freddy Krueger."


	3. Patient

***Not gonna lie - when I wrote the end of chapter 2, I was picturing a scene from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation...where a cat ends up wrapped in a box. Still makes me laugh to this day. No animals were harmed then, or now. ;)**

* * *

Michelangelo was laughing so hard he could barely stand up straight. His purple-masked brother appeared to be ignoring him, but it did nothing to silence the uncontrollable outburst. He gasped for air, and finally managed to form a complete sentence. " _That_ tiny thing is the 'beast' who attacked Raph?"

Don looked over his shoulder reproachfully. "You'd better quit laughing before he gets back. I only sent him to take a shower."

Off to Mike's right, the blue-masked turtle edged from one foot to the other, seeming antsy. "Those wounds looked pretty irritated, Don," Leo mentioned. "Infection is going to be a risk, isn't it?"

"Leo, I'm all over it," Donatello assured him. "He's not coming down with anything else on _my_ watch."

Mike bent over the table where the saturated cat was sprawled. He brushed matted fur with the back of his hand, smiling when its ears twitched. "Big, bad Raphy musta scared you, yes he did. You don't have the killer instinct. You're a cute little puff ball, yes you are.""

Leonardo tugged his arm to remove him. "Mikey, do you really think you ought to be touching him?"

"Leo, he should be all right for now." Donatello didn't bother turning around that time. "I gave the cat a mild sedative to keep it more...compliant. And it's actually a _she._ "

Michelangelo frowned. "You drugged her, Donny? What for? How would you react if Raph shoved _you_ in his bag?"

"Well, first of all, I wouldn't fit. And second? Because she's injured, and it's the only way I can even attempt to treat her safely."

The youngest turtle's eye ridges rose. "Aw, she's hurt? What'd Raph _do_ to her?"

"Mike, according to him, he saved her from drowning. She's got a nasty incision on her underbelly; looks at least a couple days old. She also looks malnourished, so she's probably pretty hungry."

"Is this a good idea?" Leo ventured. "You can't keep sedating her, right? There's no telling how violent she'll be when she comes around. We also don't want anyone getting...attached."

Michelangelo felt his oldest brother's gaze, but pretended not to notice. "How much trouble could one little cat be?"

"Did you get a good look at Raph's arm?" Leonardo's tone was incredulous.

"He doesn't have a way with animals like me."

Leo sighed, exasperated. "What are you now, the cat whisperer?"

"Do you want me to get rid of her, Fearless?" Don asked quietly.

Leonardo shook his head. "Sure. Let's throw out the defenseless, injured animal. We _do_ have to be able to control her, though. I think I'll give April a call, see if she can pick up a couple things."

The orange-masked turtle brightened. "I can help you make a list."

His brother glanced back warily. "Mike, I didn't say we're keeping her. But if she's staying with us for a while, she'll need food, if nothing else."

"Better make it kitten formula," Donatello inserted. "I'm guessing she's about three or four months old."

The leader nodded. "I'll handle talking to April. Mike, just keep an eye on her while Don's researching things, okay? And try not to fall in love with her."

Mikey grinned. "Too late, bro."

Leonardo groaned as he left the room, and Michelangelo grabbed one of the spare desk chairs, moving around the opposite side of the table to be closer to Donny. He stroked the cat's ears with the tips of his fingers. Underneath dirt and caked grime it was difficult to determine her real coloring, but he was fairly sure he picked up shades of muted orange along with her lighter patches.

"She's gonna need a name, Donny."

" _Mikey_."

"Well, we gotta call her something, don't we?"

"One step at a time please," he murmured distractedly.

"What are you reading?"

"Hm?"

"Don. What are you reading?" he repeated.

"Oh. I'm multitasking a couple of different things. I know the modified formulas Doc and I designed should be relatively harmless where an animal is concerned because of their natural base, but I'm pretty clueless about dosages. I don't want to over do it, but I also need to make sure she receives enough for her safety _and_ mine. I'm cross-referencing veterinary files with information on allergies too, because of the reaction Raph suffered from her claws."

Mike snorted. "Raph's gonna be in the dog house with you for a while, huh?"

Donatello spared him another look. "He was _really_ sick last month, Mike."

"Can't wait to hear what Doc thinks. He'll probably have a field day with him."

"Do we _gotta_ involve Doc in this?" Raphael's voice suddenly joined them. "It's really not a big deal, Donny."

The purple-masked turtle wheeled around sternly. "Considering how sick you were, you expect me to leave him out of the loop? He still hasn't forgiven me for not calling him down that first night!"

The older turtle grunted his disapproval as Michelangelo snickered. "Keep laughing, shell-head. You're about to taste my fist."

"No, you're going to lie down, so I can start you on an IV," Don said matter-a-factually.

"Are you serious, brainiac? You're overreacting."

"The drugs are more effective intravenously, and we're dealing with infection risk from both the water _and_ Freddy Krueger's handiwork."

Mike gasped. "Way harsh, Don. This sweet little girl doesn't have an evil bone in her body."

"I beg to differ," Raphael spat, flouncing onto the bed Donny had prepared earlier.

The youngest turtle repressed a smile with difficulty. "So you really hate the cat, huh?"

"Why would I like something that tried to bite my hand off?"

Donatello jerked up straighter in his chair. "She bit you too?"

"Genius, give it a rest," the red-masked turtle growled.

"You don't like the cat, but you still went into the water after her?" Michelangelo pressed curiously.

"That don't mean I wanna marry it, Mikey," he snapped, but his expression faltered when he looked at Donatello. "I mighta destroyed my phone in the process, by the way."

Don rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Between you and Mike...do you guys think electronics grow on trees?"

"But I don't get it," Michelangelo continued from where he left off. "She attacked you, and you ended up bringing her home?"

"What's yer point, lunkhead?"

Mike could no longer resist the smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "I think you don't hate her as much as you're pretending to."

"Why, 'cause I didn't drown the little cretin? I _had_ to bring her back, Mikey. What if she's got rabies or something?"

"Her symptoms of lethargy and aggression could be related to rabies, but it's pretty rare in cats," Donny told him.

The alarm that crossed his brother's amber eyes almost made Mike lose his cool again.

"Wait, what's gonna happen to me?" The burly turtle sounded breathless. He was full of excuses today, but apparently hadn't considered the possibility that he was _right_.

"I repeat, cases of rabies in cats are extremely rare. Stop flailing around and let me hook you up to the machine."

Michelangelo broke into another chuckle as Raph grumbled something darkly under his breath.

"Hey, Mike, do you think you could check on Sensei for me?" Donny requested.

"Is this you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'd like to focus on what I need to do for Raph, and _he'll_ probably cooperate more without you here baiting him."

"Okay, I'll go, Donny. Maybe I could give Doc a call for ya too." Mike couldn't help the parting jab.

"Mikey, so help me-"

The purple-masked turtle slapped a hand against their older brother's plastron when he popped up on the bed. "Mike, _out."_

He quickly vacated the room before either of his brothers could pick up on his snickering. It was too dangerous before any of _Raphael's_ drugs had kicked in.

Splinter wasn't on the couch where he and Leonardo had left him, so Mike headed for their Sensei's personal quarters. The door was partially ajar when he arrived, and he knocked lightly while pushing it open the rest of the way.

"Who is there?" The rat's greeting was hesitant for some reason.

"It's only me, Sensei." He ventured into view of his father's bed.

Splinter relaxed into a smile. "Ah, Michelangelo. How do things fair with our...guest?"

"I don't really know. Donny said the cat's hurt and probably starving, but it doesn't sound like she's dying. Having a cat in the house, it wouldn't bother you, would it?"

There was a small twinkle in the rat's dark eyes. "A ninja has little reason to fear such a creature, does he?"

"Tell that to Raph."

To his surprise, Splinter actually laughed. "He is not injured badly, I trust?"

"I don't know, Master. His pride may have been mortally wounded."

His father's following chuckle made Michelangelo beam wider.

"I do hope you will not torture him too intensely."

"He sure makes it easy sometimes." The turtle dropped lightly on the end of the bed. "You wouldn't care if this cat ends up sticking around?"

"That will depend on how she fits in with our clan, my son. The next couple of days will reveal much."

Mike nodded hopefully. "Are you tired, Sensei? I don't have to sit here talking your ear off. I got sent to check on you, but Donny was only trying to get me out of the lab."

"I am a little hungry, Michelangelo. What do you think we can do about that?"

"Boy, did you come to the right turtle." He rubbed his hands together. "Question is, what does your mood call for?"

"I don't suppose there is any of your chocolate pound cake left?"

"There wouldn't be, if I hadn't hid the last couple slices. Do you wanna be crazy and go a la mode?"

"Is there another way to eat it?"

Mike winked. "Coming right up, Sensei."


	4. Reason

***Not only do I not own the TMNT nor Freddy Krueger, I also cannot take credit for Wikipedia. But I don't know how students today could get along without it. ;)**

* * *

"You need _what?_ "

The sharpness of Luke's tone nearly gave April whiplash when she jerked toward him.

"Okay, but why..." The blond man drifted off with a bewildered expression, which was completely wasted on whoever was on the other end of the phone.

Across the kitchen, Marcus pushed back from the table. April recognized the clenching of his fingers and tightness of his shoulders in an instant; her boyfriend was gearing up for action.

The red-head set down her coffee with a soft sigh. _Sure doesn't take much to get these boys up in arms, not that I blame them..._

"This doesn't sound like something you need to handle yourself, Donny," Luke said in the background. "I mean, it's nice and all, but...Of course it's not a _problem_. Yes...all right. Then I'll see you in about an hour. Bye."

"That sounded interesting," she spoke up the moment Luke put down the phone. "Did it have anything to do with the cryptic voicemail Leo left me last night?" The woman had forgotten to take her cell phone to the bedroom with her, and woken up that morning to a confusing message from the blue-masked turtle. It started with an apology and rambled on to a request for minor assistance, to a declaration that she didn't need to bother, and someone would talk to her the next day.

"I'm pretty sure it does." Luke lifted his coffee from the table and finished the cup in one gulp.

"Well, what's going on?" Marc demanded. "Are you keeping us in suspense for kicks?"

"Apparently Raph made a new 'friend' last night. Donny is trying to treat a hurt cat."

The dark-haired man got to his feet. "But...Raph doesn't like cats."

Luke waved a hand dismissively. "In any case, they need a few supplies."

"Are they talking about keeping it?" April wondered.

Luke reached for his keys on the counter. "You've got me. I want to talk him into letting me bring it up to a vet, but I don't think Don is willing to go that route yet. Can't for the life of me see why. A cat under their feet is the last thing they need."

Marcus grinned. "Mike's probably enjoying it."

"I'm sure he's the only one. You guys want to run this errand with me? Picking out pet supplies doesn't seem as fun as shooting the breeze here, but it might not be _that_ bad."

April rose and carried her coffee mug to the sink. "I shudder to think of what you'd come back with if we _don't_ go with you."

Luke shrugged. "Then maybe you can help me talk some sense into Donny too. These guys already take a lot of responsibility on themselves...and this doesn't seem like something he needs to deal with."

"There has to be more to this story," Marcus pointed out. "The sooner we get down there, the better."

* * *

April felt an odd sense of anticipation when she entered the den on Luke's heels.

The blue-masked turtle greeted her with a shy smile. "Sorry for the weird message. I couldn't figure out what to say."

The red-head chuckled. "I couldn't tell, Leo."

"I hope you erased it already."

"I don't hear you that flustered often. It was honestly pretty cute," she teased.

" _Cute?_ "

"Yeah. I think I want to keep that message around for a while."

"At least until I have a chance to hear it!" Mike ignored his oldest brother's glare, focusing on April. "You guys brought stuff! I wanna see, and you gotta meet her."

"Her?" Marcus relinquished his bags to the excited orange-masked turtle.

"She's the cutest thing! Donny wouldn't let me name her yet, but that's okay. There are so many possibilities, it gives me more time to think about it."

Luke groaned loudly. "Aw, Mike..."

"You're gonna like her too, Doc." Mike eagerly bobbed on his feet. "You just have to meet her. I can't wait to see you hand Raph's shell to him!"

The blond man cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Donny was pretty peeved that he went into the storm drain, so I thought you-"

Luke dropped the bags he'd been clutching. "He did _what?_ I'm going to kill him!"

Mike laughed as he chased after the man stomping toward the lab.

"Think I'd better go too," Marcus muttered.

April nodded. "I'll catch up with you." She turned to face Leonardo as the other man left. "Is your Sensei awake?"

"Yes, but his oxygen rate was low enough this morning that Don didn't want him doing anything strenuous. I set him up in his room with that DVD box set you picked out last Christmas..."

"Ah. The best of 'As the Earth Tilts'."

"I started his tea right before you arrived, so it should be ready. I was about to take it to him."

"Why don't you let me?" the woman offered.

"Sure, April. He'll be happy to see you."

She trailed the turtle into the kitchen. "Is Raph all right?"

"I think so. Pretty ticked off over some little cat getting a piece of him. Maybe it's mean, but I would have _paid_ to see that in person."

April snorted. "I won't tell on you, Leo."

He carefully handed her the hot tea cup. "Promise?"

"I won't tell anyone how cute you are either."

"You're gonna delete that message, aren't you?"

"I'll probably get around to it."

"You know my brothers would never let me hear the end of it."

She laughed freely. "I'm going to see Splinter." April left the kitchen without waiting for the turtle's protest, and turned down the hall for the rat's quarters.

The half-open door struck her as strange, but understanding dawned after a moment. _Nobody wants to let him completely out of sight._ "Master Splinter?" she called out of courtesy, pausing under the door frame. "Are you up for a visitor?"

"April-chan?" He didn't attain much volume, but he _did_ sound pleased to hear her voice. "Please come in."

The woman took a silent breath and worked up a strong front before stepping into his line of sight. "I brought your tea."

He nodded, and slipped off the mask from his mouth. Her concern spiked upon sight of the Oxi. April nearly told him he didn't need to remove it, before reasoning that he couldn't drink his tea unless he did.

The woman resisted the urge to study his frail form. The weight he'd lost in the last four weeks alone was alarming, but Splinter certainly didn't need someone else analyzing him. Instead, she maintained the most authentic smile she could muster.

"Thank you, April-chan. I did not expect to see you this early today. I don't suppose our visitor has anything to do with it?"

"I haven't met her yet, but I'll stop into the lab later to see her for myself. I also might have to help put Raph back together once Luke's done chewing him out."

Splinter chuckled hoarsely. "It is nice to know I will never have to be concerned for their welfare in my...absence. Not only do they have friends to keep them in line, but there is also the firm, yet softer touch to help rebuild their spirit." He finished with a fond smile.

April blinked rapidly to contain emotion. "No. You never have to worry about your boys. They have each other, but they also have us. And they always will."

"A fact for which I am most grateful." Splinter's fingers brushed her arm, before returning to cradle his tea cup in both hands.

"That goes both ways," she assured him, then glanced at the television across from them. It was unusual to see the electronic device in his room. It had to be a more recent addition out of Donatello's desire to keep their Sensei in bed more often. "What week have you gotten to in the show?"

Splinter took a sip of the tea, and his smile reemerged. "Angelina has learned that her half brother survived the fire, but she still has no knowledge that he is currently courting her best friend."

"Ah. And Bryce and Kimberly?"

That brought a frown from the rat. "They consummated their relationship, but now he is behaving as though he will not commit. Some men..." He muttered something under his breath in Japanese.

April smiled faintly. Following "As the Earth Tilts" on Wikipedia was one of the best things she'd ever done.

* * *

A full hour passed before the red-head realized it, and decided to check on the others in the lab. Michelangelo's booming laugh greeted her before she made it through the door, reminding April how much she'd missed the sound. The purple-masked turtle was hunched over his keyboard, oblivious to the conversation taking place behind him.

"How much trouble do you think something that tiny will be?" Mike blocked the animal in question with his own body, as though he expected someone would try and steal her away.

"Uh, hello?" Raphael stated darkly, but then waved for April's benefit. "Hey, Ape. Y' decided to get a look at the beast, huh?"

Michelangelo squawked in protest. "She's harmless! You just have to know how to handle her."

"As 'harmless' as she might be, this doesn't make any sense," Luke pointed out. "We can easily find a place for her on the surface. I already promised you I won't take her to the pound. I'm sure between April, Marcus, and myself, we could find her a good home."

Mike's lip extended like a five-year-old child's. "Are you saying _this_ isn't a good home?"

"No, Mikey," Marcus filled in hastily. "But I don't think you realize how...inconvenient a pet can be."

"Raph can be pretty 'inconvenient' sometimes, but we still keep him around!" Mike shot back.

The red-masked turtle started to rise, and was cut off by a menacing look from Luke. Then the blond doctor fixed his gaze on the back of Donatello's shell.

"All I'm saying is, it's not up to you guys to 'rescue' her."

April cleared her throat and glanced between Luke and Marcus. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Oh...someone's gonna get it." Mike hummed softly, and squealed when a plastic cup struck the back of his head.

"Yer lucky it wasn't _full_ , Chucklehead!"

"Guys," April spoke up louder, motioning to the door with her head.

Both men wordlessly followed her to the living area.

"Something wrong, April?" Marcus asked at once.

"Not really – but I think you both need to lay off of this 'cat' issue."

Luke was obviously surprised. "You think this is a good idea? I know Donny wants to do the right thing, but in this case there are options. They don't always _have_ to be the saviors."

"This isn't about them being saviors," she said slowly. "Don't you see what's happening?"

"Maybe not...the way you do," Marcus faltered. "What are you thinking?"

"The lab is alive for the first time in weeks. Don has avoided it ever since Splinter asked for the additional testing to stop. He didn't just obey his wishes...it's like Donatello shut down shop completely."

"You're saying Donny not working is a bad thing?" the blond man clarified.

"It's unnatural," she corrected. "He _needs_ activity, some kind of mental outlet. And Mikey...you can't tell me you don't see it. He's been faking a smile for weeks, and today he's laughing. _Really_ laughing. Then Raph..."

"Raph wants to get rid of the cat more than we do," Luke retorted.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe he doesn't like animals, but he sure went out of his way to not only help her, but then brought her home. Say what you want...but I think he cares about what happens to her."

"So we should shut up and mind our own business. Is that what you're saying?" Marc suggested.

"I'm saying this is possibly something _they_ need, even more than she needs them...and maybe we ought to simply watch how things play out."


	5. Sleepless

It was impossible to determine how long Leonardo had been staring at the ceiling, willing himself to go back to sleep. He shifted to his right side so he was facing the wall instead. _As though the change in scenery will solve everything? This is pointless._

Leo sat up suddenly and dropped silently to the floor from the top bunk. He cast a glance over his shoulder, confirming that Raphael hadn't stirred. _No sense in_ two _of us being kept up._

The blue-masked turtle slipped out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs. At the bottom he hesitated, glancing the direction of the dojo. While their training space was the most logical retreat when he couldn't sleep, at the moment he had no desire to step foot there.

His gaze fell on the television in the living area next, but it didn't appeal to him either. Instead he went into the kitchen, and paused by the table while he pondered what sounded good to eat. Leo glanced over at the toaster and nodded. _Can't screw that up too badly._

He went to the cabinet to retrieve the bread, and dropped a couple of slices into the appliance. Then he reached into the next cupboard for the peanut butter, but was disappointed when the cinnamon wasn't where he'd left it. _Darn it, Mikey. This is why I asked April to grab us an extra bottle, for_ me _. If you're going to borrow it, you could at least put it back._

With a grunt of irritation he began searching the spice cabinet, pushing aside bottle after bottle without locating the ground cinnamon. _It's not possible he used up both bottles, is it?_

Hope was nearly lost, until he moved on to search another shelf, and finally noticed the lonely canister resting under the shadowed alcove of the counter. _I'm gonna have to hide my bottle from him. Now I need a knife..._

The faint twinge of smoke in the air called him back to the toaster at once. He hadn't realized the machine was set to the darkest possible setting. The blue-masked turtle rolled his eyes as he released the slightly blackened bread from its prison. _Oh well. I'm sure it's still edible._

He grabbed a plate and started spreading peanut butter on his "extra-toasty" snack. The crispy edges crumbled slightly under the pressure, but he was satisfied by how the rest of the bread held up. Leo added a liberal sprinkling of cinnamon on top, and replaced the bottle on the top shelf, behind a couple boxes of crackers. _Maybe that will keep Mike from stealing my stuff. He might be a great cook, but that doesn't me-_

An unexpected meow interrupted his mini rant, and caused the turtle to drop his knife on the counter. A furry head butted his leg, and made Leonardo sigh.

"Are you a night owl too?"

The orange-striped cat weaved between his legs, then padded over to her empty bowl, where she mewed insistently once more.

"Making yourself comfortable now, huh?"

Their "guest" had been with them almost two weeks, and Leonardo suspected she wouldn't be leaving any time soon. _At least, not if Mike has anything to do with it._

The feline sniffed the bowl like it was possible she'd missed something left behind.

"I don't know," he said skeptically. "You're supposed to be on a schedule." Imploring yellow eyes stared him down until he released folded arms. "I guess...if I'm entitled to a snack, then you are too."

Leo reached under the cabinet for the bag of kitten food, but didn't immediately fill her bowl. "Don't get used to this. I'm not coming down here to feed you every night." He begrudgingly filled her bowl with the pellets, but smiled when the cat proceeded to scarf her food.

It had taken three days to get the cat to eat anything they offered her, let alone to willingly come in contact with them. Now she was behaving downright friendly, with the exception of his red-masked brother, who shoved off every single advance the animal made.

 _Kind of feels like he's overcompensating_ , he thought with amusement. He wandered back to the counter to retrieve his toast and sat down to eat. His feline companion finished her food while he was still lingering over the dark crusts, and rubbed against his leg under the table.

"What are you doing under there?" He ducked his head down, and came face to face with her piercing eyes. "You're not gonna beg for table scraps, are you? I always thought that was a dog thing. I don't have anything for you, regardless."

She merely butted his knee again, making the turtle grimace. "We're never going to get rid of you, are we?"

"Bro, who are you talking to?"

Leo stiffened, trying not to allow Raphael the satisfaction of knowing he'd startled him. He cleared his throat innocently. "No one, just...the cat."

The feline emerged from under the table, and he swore Raphael and the animal shared an intense stare-down.

"Go on, move it," his red-masked brother ordered gruffly, shooing the cat with his foot. His toes never made contact with the feline, and the motion definitely felt halfhearted to Leonardo.

 _Better not to say anything._

"What are you doin' up, Leo?"

The older turtle shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Guess that makes sense...but this isn't where I figured I'd find ya." His brother's tone was unusually gentle.

Leo rested his elbows on the table self consciously. "Yeah, well...I don't have the energy for anything else."

"Doesn't seem like any of us do, does it? How long's it been since you touched the surface, Leo?"

Leonardo tried to remember, but he couldn't. "I don't know. I suppose we've been slacking in our duties a little."

"Let's not talk about 'duties' right now," Raph suggested.

"It's easier to focus on that than other things."

"I know it is, but that don't mean we can ignore it."

Leo took a deep breath. "April mentioned something about us getting out the other day. You know it's noticeable when our friends start calling us hermits." He tried to keep the statement light, but the words dropped from his mouth like lead.

"Bro, it ain't good for us," Raphael said quietly. "Staying under all the time drives me crazy, but this isn't about being bored, or the walls closing in. It's...like we're stuck in the same holding pattern, day in, day out, and never coming up for air."

Leonardo wasn't sure how his brother managed to capture the atmosphere so poignantly. He stared at the table top for a long silent beat. "Some air wouldn't hurt us, that's for sure. I mean, I don't want to be gone all the time, worrying that he might..." Leo hesitated. "It's hard to leave Sensei alone."

"Then we take turns," Raph said stoically. "Two go and two stay, or three go, and the fourth keeps an eye on 'im. I just know we can't keep this up forever."

The older turtle shook his head. "You're right. We need the exercise outside these walls, and we need the...distraction." He winced at the word, but Raphael nodded.

"There ain't no shame in getting out from underneath it for a while, bro. It doesn't mean we don't care. If there's never any relief, we're gonna fall apart."

Leonardo pushed back his plate of partially eaten crusts. "I'll talk to the guys tomorrow. I bet they're ready for this too."

"I could go for a good run right _now_ , but it's probably a little late." Raphael snorted. "I sound like an old man. I _have_ been under too long."

Leo snickered softly. "Hopefully you won't fight like one."

Raphael's return chuckle was dark. "Oh, Fearless. You're beggin' for a shell-kicking. Dojo is still open, the last time I checked."

The blue-masked turtle smiled faintly. "Tempting, but...not tonight."

"Do I have to make an appointment with ya now? Makes me miss the old days."

"When we would drop everything and be ready to kill each other at a moment's notice?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Leonardo stretched his arms behind his head. "It certainly kept things interesting."

Rapid movement to his right made him whirl his head, just in time to see the cat pounce on the linoleum. "You can tell she's really feeling better now. Wonder what she caught this time."

Raphael grimaced with disgust. "The way that thing catches insects, it ain't natural."

"I'd think you would appreciate her efforts, given your dislike for all things creepy-crawly," he teased.

"It's gross," his brother shot back. "Some 'mighty hunter'. Dumb thing gets on my nerves."

"You're not happy to be dealing with a few less spiders around here?"

" _Maybe_ I'd be happy if she just got rid of 'em. Nah, she'd rather play with them."

"Aside from that, I don't think she's been too bad to have around, Raph. I had some reservations about keeping her, but now it doesn't seem like a horrible idea."

"That's 'cause she ain't attacked you yet."

Leo laughed. "Bro, you have to get over it. She was scared to death and had no clue what you were."

"Did you see the size of the needle the Genius stuck me with? I ain't gonna get over it, Fearless. Dang cat is a whole lot more trouble than she's worth."

"Okay, Raph," Leo relented. "You don't _have_ to like her."

"Thanks for the permission, Leo. Now do ya feel like following an 'old man' to bed, or do I need to take you there myself?"


	6. Friend

***Okay, so...sadly, this is my last chapter for the little fic-let that is Tigris. I could have gone a lot longer, but the point was to keep things kinda simple and manageable. I initially meant to write it as a drabble, but realized the story I wanted to tell was entirely too long to fit in a one chapter format. It was a pivotal moment in the boys' timeline, and it called for more.**

 **Not sure what I'll be up to next. I know I want to write some drabbles, and I have inspiration for several. There's also the possibility of another short fic, but I have to see where inspiration takes me among everything else going on.**

 **Thanks for coming along on this short ride.**

* * *

The red-masked turtle had just finished his eighth lap of the living area, and paused for another moment beside the open door that led to his Sensei's quarters. _This isn't that hard, shell-head. Stop messing around and go see him._

Despite the pep-talk, his legs hesitated. Raphael had no real reason to avoid his father, aside from the obvious reality crushing him from the inside out. His hand hovered by the door a few more seconds before his body finally threw caution to the wind.

"Master?" he called, tentative. _Maybe he's asleep. Maybe I won't have to talk to him at all._

Unfortunately, the rat's ears instantly twitched upon his approach, and Splinter turned his head. "I wondered how long you would stand out there."

Raphael shook his head. "How did you know? How do you _always_ know?"

"I am a father – _your_ father."

The turtle held his onyx-eyed gaze with difficulty. Up to that point, he'd successfully kept his emotions in check before his brothers, regardless of the brewing turmoil that threatened to shatter the numbness. But facing Splinter was far harder. _'Cause he can see through me, and right now, I really don't want him to._

"How much more time will you waste, Raphael?" Splinter sounded wistful. "I know you are hurting. The entire family reels under this blow. But hiding from them or me is not the answer."

"I ain't trying to hide, Sensei," he denied, though he knew it was a lie. "I'm trying not to lose it completely."

"I understand, but you are merely putting off the inevitable. And in the meantime...robbing me of your presence."

The red-masked turtle forced a halfhearted laugh. "Like you want me hanging around here, complaining in your ear."

"My son, I _always_ want you. Why should that change because I am not well?"

Raphael shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I don't know. It just don't seem like I can do you any good."

"You do far more 'good' than you give yourself credit for." Splinter lifted his blanket, revealing the striped cat huddled at the end of his bed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Master. I'll get 'er outta here."

"Stop," the rat said sharply before he could touch her. "Does it appear she is bothering me? Our guest possesses a special sensitivity, which I have been enjoying for days now."

Raphael barely withheld a scoff. "Okay, if you say she's not bugging you. You think her staying here is a good thing too?"

Splinter didn't answer for a few seconds. "I think there are rare moments in life when we are blessed to receive exactly what we need, when we are not even seeking it. Such a gift should never be taken for granted."

The turtle snorted. "That's for sure. Dang cat sure wasn't expecting a mutant turtle to rescue her."

His father's appraising gaze softened. "She is not the only one with needs, Raphael."

"No kidding. Mikey is so attached to her, he'd probably never forgive me if I threw the cat out."

"Is that the only reason you have failed to do so?"

Raph shrugged. "I guess Donny and Leo get along with her okay too."

Splinter smiled wearily. "Yes, well...she is, as I said, a sensitive soul. In time, _you_ may even come to appreciate her."

"I ain't holding my breath, Sensei, but I promise I'm not kicking her out either."

* * *

When Raphael returned to the living area, he nearly began wandering again. As hard as it had been to face his Sensei, part of him expected to feel better afterward. Instead the heaviness remained, gathering like a bowling ball in the pit of his stomach.

The turtle staggered to the couch and collapsed. He was intensely glad his brothers weren't around at the moment. True to his word, Leonardo had spoken to the others that morning, and made the decision to venture back out on the surface. _Made sense for me to stay behind. At least I've_ been _to the surface in the last month, even if I didn't spend any real time there. It's more than any of them have done. Plus, it means they're not in my face, or twisting my arm to talk when I don't wanna..._

The thought faltered as his father's request came back to him. _He wants me to stop hiding, but that's a lot harder than it sounds. It's so much easier to be numb. Yeah, I'm just putting off the pain 'til later, but that means I don't have to deal with it right_ now _._

The conversation he'd had with his Sensei threatened the cold awareness covering his mind. It was failing – he _knew_ it was, and it made the turtle angry. _I don't wanna do this yet! I've got all kinds of time to grieve._ He clung tenaciously to the anger, intentionally letting it build. _Better to explode than to fall apart._

He yanked a pillow off the couch and buried his face in the material to muffle a scream. Raphael repeated the action twice, but it didn't have the effect he hoped for. "No! No, no!" He clenched the pillow against his plastron, the force of his fingers threatening to rip it to pieces.

He was so worked up by that point that something brushing his shoulder nearly made the turtle jump a mile. He twisted to the right, and was further surprised to find yellow eyes staring at him.

"What the shell are you doing?" Irritation flared, and he gladly embraced it. He growled softly when the cat didn't budge from her perch on the back of the couch. "Hungry or something? I know the Chucklehead fed ya before he left. I ain't as soft as my bros. I'm not gonna give you more food just 'cause you give me some pathetic look."

He wasn't prepared for the feline to rub her head against his shoulder. The turtle glared at her suspiciously. "Look, we've got things figured out, right? I don't like you, and you don't like me. Why are you trying to mess with that?"

To his amazement she descended over his shoulder and curled up on top of the pillow he was still clutching. "Are ya that desperate for attention without Mikey here to chase you around?"

She glanced up at him placidly, then laid her head back down. It took another instant for the turtle to realize she was _purring_.

"You ain't fooling me. Everyone else might think you're some cuddly kitten, but I know better. I'm not caving like the rest of them – I'm not that weak." His voice shook, belying his words. His tone was nowhere near strong enough to dismiss her. Raphael was tempted to dump the pillow on the floor, but continued glaring instead.

"You're living here, and I can't do nothing about it. But we gotta keep some boundaries. I need my space. I've got enough brothers crowding me, without adding something else to the mix. I don't mind ya hanging out with Sensei if he likes you, but that don't mean you can come in here and...and..."

Raphael swore as she stretched languidly in his lap. "I _don't_ need ya. I need my dad. I need him. I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready..." He trailed off with another curse as tears came.

The cat remained completely still, despite the way his massive frame suddenly quaked. Allowing the first tears to fall was like unleashing a torrent. The feline's only reaction to his emotional outpouring was the soft whipping of her tail brushing against his plastron.

Pride and irritation went out the window. Grief was all he had left now; that, and furry companion who refused to move from the mountain upon which she was perched.

* * *

Michelangelo's heart skipped a beat when he checked Splinter's quarters upon their return, and the cat wasn't where he'd left her. _That's really weird. She usually stays with Sensei until I come get her, at least, it's been the same for the last five nights..._ Dread seized him at a possible explanation. _Raph wouldn't have scared her off too badly...would he?_

The orange-masked turtle hurried out of the room and ran back to the living area where his older brother was dozing. "Raph! Where's Muffin? I left her with Sensei, and she's not there. I swear, if you did something-"

"Cool your jets, numbskull." Raphael sounded a little groggy. "She's right here." He shifted his leg so Mike could see the orange and white cat curled up next to him on the couch. "Did you say _Muffin?_ "

"She needs a name, Raph. What have you been doing to her?"

His brother cracked his neck from side to side, and fixed him with mild glare. "I've been torturing her since ya left. Can't you tell?"

Mike clicked his tongue urgently. "C'mere, Muffin. It's okay – I'm home now."

Raph's hand rested protectively on the cat's back. "Let's get something straight, shell-fer-brains. _I'm_ the one who saved her. _I'm_ the one who dragged her home. So no matter what kinda weird infatuation you've got with this animal, way I see it, she's mine. If anyone's gonna name her, it's me."

Michelangelo's jaw dropped. "But you don't even like..." The sudden realization of what'd happened made him smirk. "She broke you. She _actually_ broke you!"

"If you don't shut it, I'm gonna break _you_."

The orange-masked turtle folded his arms. "All right then. What are we gonna call her? Pick something, or she will be dubbed 'Muffin' until the day I die."

"I can arrange that quicker for ya."

"C'mon, Raph! It's been like two weeks. What's her name?"

The burly turtle stared down at the feline contemplatively. "I like Tiger."

Mike considered the name for a moment. "Hmm..."

"What? You gotta problem with it?" Raph challenged.

"No. I mean, it's not the most original name, but I guess it works. Do you wanna go to bed, Tiger?"

The cat raised her head to look at him and stretched her paws out luxuriously. Then her chin immediately returned to resting on Raphael's leg.

The red-masked turtle guffawed loudly. "Gonna have to get your own cat, bro. Tiger has chosen."

"Oh, whatever," Mike relented. "As long as you're not getting rid of her."

Raphael shook his head. "Nah. A mighty hunter will come in handy around here. Let's go, Tiger. I wanna watch you maim that giant spider hiding under my bed." When he rose from the couch, the cat trailed after him.

The orange-masked turtle was tempted to pout, but something about the irony of the situation made him smile instead.

" _Step away from the coffee-maker!_ " Leonardo's voice carried from the adjoining kitchen, to which both his older brothers had headed upon arriving home.

 _Wait til the guys hear about this._ Mike trotted toward the kitchen to join them, feeling lighter than he had in days.

* * *

 *** I honestly never completely understood Raphael's relationship with Tiger. I always figured the fact that he saved her life was part of it, and the timing of her entry into the family. His moment of "breaking" with her has something to do with it, but their friendship was cemented the minute she picked _him_ over Michelangelo. Nope. I didn't know that, didn't plan it...but it makes perfect sense. She is now and forevermore his princess.**


End file.
